Meditation: A little trip to the cosmos
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: For Mikey is another chance to take a nap, for Donnie is an opportunity to mull over the unresolved equations that are inside of his mind, for Raph is one of the most boring moments of his existence, but for Leo... INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión al inglés y después la versión en español.**

**First is the English version and after it, the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**A/N - I don't know if any of the authors in this site has had troubles being in front of a blank sheet of 'paper'. Sometimes, for me, is a little intimidating,** **wondering if the result will be good enough. Once again it has happened to me, but this time I think I faced it with a little more courage, remembering that, out there, are so many good people who give my stories an opportunity. ^ - ^. To all of you ... THANK YOU.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Meditation: A little trip to the cosmos :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The afternoon workout has just finished. Before venturing into another night patrol the guys split up for a couple of hours to dedicate that time to their favorite activities.

Raphael immediately takes over the TV remote control before Mikey does, is a day of wrestling and Raph doesn't plan to miss the sporting event in which two of the most famous athletes in the sport circles will face each other. It's also one of those rare occasions when Casey will accompany the turtles in their patrol, he is so eager to bring some Purple Dragons to heel after watching the wrestling with his green friend. Mikey, realizing that his brother in red will hog the TV, goes toward his room.

Whether Rafael has taken over the TV or not, Mikey has bought the new issue of the Silver Sentry comic and nothing in this world will stop Mikey from reading the adventures of his favorite superhero. Sitting in the most comfortable position in his bed, Michelangelo begins to devour the contents of a package of cookies which he had smuggled from the kitchen, despite his father's warnings about nibble before meals. Mikey has managed to indulge himself, keeping at bay his insatiable craving for sweets, after all, that doesn't stop the ever-hungry Battle Nexus Champion to wolf down a sumptuous dinner after the patrol.

Donatello is heading to his lab with a smile of satisfaction. During training his brain has made the most fortunate connection on the new invention which he is developing at that time. Unfortunately, the sudden thought cost him to lose the match against his younger brother, who didn't lose the opportunity to boast in front of the young genius. Donatello has done it again; his idea will pay off by creating a new cover for the armored battleship, an alloy of his own invention. The young prodigy always manages to have a lot of ideas, each one of them will be satisfactory for him in every way.

When Leonardo realized that the screams of excitement of those who were watching television gradually increased, decided to meditate in his room, the small space devoted to himself, away from all the noise than any of his little brothers could cause, interrupting him, even unintentionally.

Leo's bedroom is at the end of the corridor. Just by having crossed the threshold of the door, the excitement screams can barely be heard and Leo stop hearing them altogether when he closed the door. The silence, the freshness and the dark come out to meet the owner of the small room, welcoming him. The first thing Leonardo does when he finds himself completely alone is to breathe as deeply as his lungs allow him to do; he can still perceive the fragrance of the incense he used in his last session of meditation. His whole room is filled with that delicious aroma.

Immediately he looks for a new candle for lighting up the room and an incense stick in a drawer, it seems that the aromas, the young leader has chosen, merge into one, without fighting for supremacy, pleasing Leonardo even more with the result of the merger of the fragrances.

Placing before him the candle and the incense stick, Leonardo sits on a cushioned mat that he uses for that purpose. The adventure begins.

As soon as he closes his eyes, his mind, his heart and all his senses are on alert, not because of fear, but for not losing any detail of the mystical journey that has just begun. The countless hours he has spent perfecting the art of meditation show the impressive results obtained almost immediately, thanks to the techniques learned from his father added to the ones learned from the Ancient One, resulting in an unimaginable delight.

Focusing on his heartbeats and his breathing, his mind can immediately see the inner part of his body, literally. He can see how the red blood cells are born in the marrow of his bones, how the synapses in his brain tissue make the right connections and let pass the small electrical charges that make it work. He can view his heart tissue moving rhythmically pushing new blood free of impurities to every corner of his body, blood full of health and strength.

He can immediately see all the muscle fibers of his arms and legs, smiling mentally while he confirms that his efforts in the physical training have had the desired result. Some sites on the surface of his skin attest to having been hurt countless times, but thanks to the care of his family those scars are almost not visible.

Nevertheless, he has some scars that have rebelled and seem to not want to disappear. Those deep marks were the result of a battle in which once again he played his role as the protector, or perhaps they evidence having been captured and tortured. Those marks remind him, though it seems that those scars can't do that, beautiful events.

They remind him the gentle and skilled hands of his smartest brother, who regardless of being so young, always has to face the most delicate situations trying to save Leo's life. Situations that can cause in some people the deepest fear and insecurity, however the young genius confronts them without hesitation.

They remind him the screams of anger and anguish of his temperamental brother has let slip from the bottom of his heart full of concern, calling him and urging him to keep fighting to return to them, one of those rare occasions when the most surly of all of them shows the love he has within him.

They remind him the warm tears that fell from the eyes of his youngest brother, the little mischievous turtle that everyone loves and has been forced, because of fate, to once again witness the horrible consequences of the ordeal that his older brother had to suffer.

They remind him the words his old father spoke softly in his ear, reminding him all the love and support they would give him, wrapping his mind in a calm and safe environment. A favorable environment suitable for healing.

Remembering all those events that swell his heart filling it with love, he gives thanks again for having such a wonderful family. His resolve to protect everyone has been further strengthened. The journey continues.

Now, after having seen the inside of his body, he can see himself from outside of his own body, he is ready to go further to travel into the infinity. He has done it countless times since the Ancient One has taught him how to separate his spirit, his consciousness away from his physical body. His spirit can still enjoy the pleasures of his physical senses, allowing him to appreciate everything when he travels to distant, remote places, all the beauty that this little planet has to offer.

His first stop is the hospital which is almost on top of his home, several feet above the lair, in the surface. Leonardo likes to visit the pavilion assigned for the new lives, the babies who come into the world. The young leader can spend long minutes watching the newborns with fascination, touching gently with one finger the smooth and rosy cheeks of the babies, smiling upon perceiving that special aroma the little ones have and they still haven't lost it, despite having seen the first light a few hours ago.

The tiny humans remind him, in a way, his brothers when they were little, that thought puts a smile full of tenderness in Leo's face. He wonders which of those little angels will be one of the few people who change the world; after all, within each one of them there is the promise of a change for the good of all mankind. Giving the baby a soft kiss on the forehead, Leo travels again to another site.

The next place he visits is one of the coasts to which humans rarely go. He loves seeing the soft shade of blue that the water has, which merges with the blue sky, especially in the line where the two seem to merge. The roar of the sea, the force with which the waves are crashing on the rocks beneath his feet filling the air with the ocean's freshness. Humility fills him when he stands before the force of nature. Humans can think on several occasions that they can break the fierce power of the elements, they are so naive!

Diving in the ocean he can observe all the marine life. Recalling one of the group's Einstein's lessons, he can understand why all the life on the planet comes from the sea, is the most suitable environment. After swimming for a few minutes between the shoals of multicolored fishes that form a living rainbow and appreciate the unique beauty of a coral reef, Leo's spirit travels to another place.

This stopover in the trip is dedicated to the jungle in Central America where Leo trained for several months, away from his family. Memories of the loneliness which overwhelmed him were bearable only by the new experiences that Leonardo had the opportunity to experience every day. That beautiful ecosystem full of life and diversity showed him that life, no matter how, makes its way.

The beautiful butterflies, flowers, leafy trees, insects and animals had taught him that all existence on earth is sacred. All those living beings are part of everything and even the smallest living creature should be treated with respect. He also became aware several times that the beauty in nature goes hand in hand with danger. Many of the flowers that attracted with its aromas and bright colors, were poisonous, as well as various insects and animals. All the more reason to have the proper respect.

Leonardo says goodbye to the beautiful jungle, promising to visit it again at the next opportunity. Next stop: A huge greenhouse. This building was built by a group of farmers who joined forces to build it. Inside it are planted several types of vegetables and flowers. All plants are grown with care, dedication and love. Soon the entire crop will feed all the inhabitants of a small village which is near the mountains, where the sunlight is not as prodigal as in countries that are in the meridians of the planet. Everyone in the village are very close, despite not having wealth, all take care of one another, in that remote corner of the world.

Leo likes to see the optimism that all the people in the village possess. This all is reflected in the plants grown in all their glory. Approaching them, he can see the large size of the vegetables and their appetizing appearance. Undoubtedly all the nutrients they have, will keep in good conditions the health of everyone in the small village.

Approaching to the place where the flowers grow, he can see the varied and intense colors of all of them. The roses give off an aroma so seductive that Leo can't resist bringing his face closer to one of them, slowly inhaling the fragrance of the queen of flowers. The soft petals get in touch gently with his skin for just a second, providing him with a joy so intense that he forgets about the time. He closes his eyes, that way; the feelings will be even deeper. When he opens his eyes, he knows without a doubt, one day, humanity will reach the perfect harmony ... The teenager looks around, hope fills him.

Leonardo gets ready to travel again, this time he is several kilometers above the planet's surface, out of the atmosphere. He begins to move further and further towards our natural satellite. Once there, standing on the lunar surface, he can clearly see the whole planet. This view gives him perspective. In fact, this little planet is only a microscopic point in the cosmos. Drifting across the vastness of the universe.

But in this small point in space is where Leonardo has seen the light, first the light of life and then, the light of the awareness and intelligence. The animal instinct that has been always with him because he was born as a turtle, has evolved within him to become a great tool to understand deeply the love and, although it seems contradictory, the reason.

While some of the most prominent scientific minds in the world are still debating about the existence of intelligent life outside of our solar system, Leo knows that there are more intelligent species in the cosmos: the utroms, the triceratons ... and other dimensions as the Battle Nexus. Life is everywhere and in generous quantities.

Perhaps Leonardo and his family will never see the end that fate has in store for mankind, but one thing is certain, they will do everything within their power to make the city where they live, a safer place to live. Day after day facing danger, risking themselves confronting the human stupidity, stupidity turned into hatred or greed, it's really tiring ... dangerous ... but he isn't afraid to die, knowing that his transition from life to death will be just a change; everything that happens in the universe is only a transformation.

Suddenly, on the surface of the moon, it can be noted as a huge shadow slowly approaches to him. Leonardo turns to look at what is behind his back and the first thing he sees is a dragon.

"Who are you?" The young leader asks, surprised to feel that there is something familiar about the mighty blue-green colored dragon.

"I am you." The huge being answers.

"Me?"

"Yes, you've reached a level where you can see your spirit evolved form, your avatar. Within no time you and your brothers will face the greatest threat the world has ever seen. "

"What threat?"

"One so big that all of you will see yourselves in great difficulties if you don't follow the orders and trainings of great masters who will look for you, soon. You will have to show great courage and ability. I know that soon you and me will melt into one single being, a being powerful enough to guide the others in this last battle. Continue training your body and spirit, the more you grow, the more powerful I will become. Until then, Leonardo ..."

After saying goodbye, the huge dragon vanishes, leaving the young leader thinking about what he and his brothers will face. But the ninja in blue smiles with optimism, his confidence in his brethren is infinite, although his confidence in his own abilities suffers a few shakes from time to time; he knows that if everyone makes an effort to win, they can accomplish anything.

Just when he was thinking it was time to return, a voice is heard clearly inside his mind, his sense of hearing in his physical body has perceived the sound, is an unmistakable voice.

"LEOOOOOO! LET'S GO! IT'S PATROL TIME!" The lively voice of his younger brother is heard.

Before Mikey arrives at his bedroom's door, Leonardo's spirit closes his eyes and in just a second his spirit has once again melt with his worldly form. He manages to open his eyes before the mischievous turtle comes in. Mikey knocks softly on the door and enters without waiting for permission.

"Leo ... oops! Sorry ... Have I interrupted you? "Mikey asks when he realizes that his big brother is sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"No Mikey, don't worry, I'm done." The eldest smiles at the youngest, then he put out the candle and gets up.

"Sometimes I don't know how you can meditate for so long, Leo. Is soooo boring ..."

Leonardo only responds with a smile, after all, when his little brother catches up with him, he'll understand everything. Leonardo suddenly feels Mikey's both arms around him, hugging him. Mikey leans his head against his brother's chest. The leader was a little surprised at first but Leo repays his baby brother's loving gesture with an embrace.

"What's wrong Mikey? Are you okay?" Leo asks, without letting go his baby brother.

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine, but suddenly I felt you were worried about something and I wanted to remind you that we are here, no matter what happens, we will face the dangers together." Mikey answers before lifting his head to stare at Leonardo with cheerful eyes, a look which can inspire tenderness to any person.

"Don't worry little brother," Leonardo replied, smiling proudly as he realized that the level of spirituality in his little brother had grown significantly, "You said it yourself, when it happens, we will face it together." Leonardo ended speaking, embracing tightly the mischievous turtle again. "Now let's go, we must hurry before the others get impatient."

"YAY!" Mikey moves away from Leo bouncing, hurrying down to the first floor.

"There will come a day when I won't be alone anymore in my trips, my brothers will go with me ..."

Leo comes down to the first floor, meets with his bros and they all go. The last bit of ash from the incense stick falls to the floor. As a girlfriend completely in love, the fragrance pervades the bedroom of the young leader, awaiting the return of Leonardo, the next session of meditation, the next little trip to the cosmos.

**THE END**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**N/A – No sé si a alguno de los autores o autoras en el sitio le ha resultado un poco intimidante el estar frente a una hoja 'de papel' en blanco… a mí si. Siempre me pregunto si el resultado será lo suficientemente bueno. Una vez más me ha sucedido, pero en esta ocasión creo que lo he enfrentado con un poco más de valor, al recordar que hay tantas buenas personas que le dan una oportunidad a mis historias. ^-^ . A todos ustedes… GRACIAS.**

**Resumen: Para Mikey es otra oportunidad de dormir una siesta, para Donnie es la ocasión de darle mil vueltas en su mente a las ecuaciones que tiene sin resolver, para Rafa es otro de los momentos más aburridos de su existencia, pero para Leo…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Meditación: Un pequeño viaje hacia el cosmos :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Acaba de terminar el entrenamiento de la tarde. Antes de aventurarse en otra patrulla nocturna los chicos se separan por un par de horas para dedicarlas a sus actividades predilectas.

De inmediato Rafael se adueña del control remoto del televisor antes de que Mikey lo haga, es día de lucha libre y no piensa perderse ese evento deportivo en el cual se enfrentarán dos de los más famosos atletas en el medio. Además, es una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Casey va a acompañar a los chicos en su patrullaje; tiene muchas ganas de meter en cintura a algunos Dragones Purpuras después de ver las luchas con su verde amigo. Mikey, al darse cuenta que su hermano de rojo va a acaparar el televisor, se encamina hacia su habitación.

No importa si Rafael se ha adueñado del televisor, Mikey ha comprado el nuevo número de la historieta de Silver Sentry y por nada en el mundo dejaría de leer las aventuras de su súper héroe favorito. Sentándose en la posición más cómoda en su cama, comienza a devorar el contenido de un paquete de galletas que ha traído de contrabando de la cocina, a pesar de las advertencias de su padre sobre comer entre comidas, Mikey ha conseguido seguir dándole gusto a su insaciable antojo de dulces y golosinas; después de todo, eso no le impide al siempre hambriento campeón del nexo de batalla engullir una opípara cena después del patrullaje.

Donatelo se encamina a su laboratorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Durante el entrenamiento su cerebro ha hecho una de las conexiones más afortunadas acerca del nuevo invento que tiene en desarrollo en ese momento, lamentablemente la súbita idea le costó el perder el encuentro con su hermano más joven, quien no perdió la oportunidad de vanagloriarse frente al joven genio. Donatelo lo ha conseguido una vez más, su idea rendirá frutos creando una nueva cubierta blindada para el acorazado, una aleación de su propia invención. El joven prodigio siempre se las ingenia para que todas sus ideas le sean satisfactorias en todos los sentidos.

Leonardo al darse cuenta que los gritos de emoción frente al televisor aumentan gradualmente, decide meditar en su habitación, el pequeño espacio dedicado a sí mismo, alejado del todo del ruido que cualquiera de sus pequeños hermanos pudiese provocar interrumpiéndolo, aún sin querer.

La habitación de Leo es la última, se encuentra hasta el fondo del pasillo. Tan sólo con haber cruzado el dintel de la puerta los gritos de emoción ya casi no se escuchan y se dejan de oír del todo al cerrar la puerta. La calma, la frescura y la obscuridad salen al encuentro del dueño del pequeño cuarto, dándole la bienvenida. Lo primero que hace Leonardo al encontrarse solo es respirar tan profundamente como se lo permiten sus pulmones, aún puede percibirse el perfume del incienso que usó en su última sesión de meditación. Todo su cuarto está lleno de ese delicioso aroma.

De inmediato busca una vela para alumbrarse y nueva varita de incienso en uno de los cajones, tal pareciera que los aromas que ha escogido se funden en uno solo, sin pelearse por la supremacía, agradando aún más al joven líder con el resultado de la fusión de las fragancias.

Colocando frente a él la vela y el incienso se sienta en un mullido tapete que tiene destinado para tal propósito. Comienza la aventura.

Tan pronto como cierra sus ojos, su mente, su corazón y todos sus sentidos se ponen en alerta, no por miedo, sino para no perder ni un solo detalle del viaje místico que acaba de emprender. Las incontables horas dedicadas a perfeccionar el arte de la meditación muestran el impresionante resultado obtenido casi de inmediato gracias a las técnicas aprendidas de su padre sumadas a las del Antiguo, dando como resultado, un deleite inimaginable.

Concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, de inmediato su mente puede ver el interior de su cuerpo, literalmente. Puede observar como nacen los glóbulos rojos en la médula de sus huesos, como las sinapsis en su tejido cerebral hacen las conexiones adecuadas y dejan pasar las pequeñas cargas eléctricas que lo hacen funcionar. Puede ver su tejido cardiaco moviéndose rítmicamente impulsando su sangre recién libre de impurezas hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, sangre llena de salud y fortaleza.

Puede ver de inmediato todas las fibras musculares de sus brazos y piernas, sonriéndose mentalmente al corroborar que sus esfuerzos con el entrenamiento físico han dado el resultado esperado. Algunos sitios en la superficie de su piel dan testimonio de haber sido herido incontables veces, pero gracias a los cuidados de su familia, ya casi no son visibles.

Pero a pesar de ello, tiene algunas cicatrices que se han rebelado y que parecen que no quieren desaparecer. Esas profundas marcas, fueron el resultado de una batalla en la cual desempeñó una vez más su papel de hermano protector o tal vez evidencian el haber sido capturado y atormentado. Ellas le recuerdan, aunque parezca que esas marcas no pueden hacer tal cosa, sucesos hermosos.

Le recuerdan las hábiles y gentiles manos de su hermano más listo, quien sin importar sus escasos años, siempre tiene que afrontar las situaciones más delicadas tratando de salvarle la vida, situaciones que a algunas personas pueden causarles el miedo e inseguridad más profundas; más sin embargo el joven genio las enfrenta sin vacilar.

Le recuerdan los gritos de coraje y angustia que su temperamental hermano ha dejado escapar desde el fondo de su corazón lleno de preocupación, llamándolo e incitándolo a seguir peleando para regresar a ellos, esas raras ocasiones en que el más hosco de todos ellos demuestra el amor que tiene dentro de sí.

Le recuerdan las tibias lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de su hermano más joven, el pequeño travieso que todos adoran y que se ha visto obligado, a causa del destino, a presenciar una vez más las horribles consecuencias de la terrible experiencia que su hermano mayor había tenido que sufrir.

Le recuerdan las palabras que su anciano padre pronunciaba quedamente cerca de su oído, recordándole todo el amor y el apoyo que todos habrían de brindarle, envolviendo su mente en una ambiente tranquilo y seguro. Un ambiente favorable, adecuado para sanar.

Al recordar todos esos sucesos que ensanchan su corazón llenándolo de amor, da gracias una vez más por tener una familia tan maravillosa. Su resolución para protegerlos a todos se ha fortalecido aún más. El viaje continúa.

Ahora, después de haber observado el interior de su organismo, puede verse a sí mismo desde fuera de su cuerpo, está listo para viajar más allá, para acercarse al infinito. Lo ha hecho incontables veces desde que el Antiguo le ha enseñado como desdoblar su conciencia separándola de su cuerpo físico. Su espíritu aún puede deleitarse con los goces de sus sentidos físicos, permitiéndole apreciar todo al viajar a lugares distantes, remotos, deleitándose con todo lo hermoso que este pequeño planeta puede ofrecer.

Su primera parada es en el hospital que se encuentra casi encima de su hogar, a varios metros arriba en la superficie. A Leonardo le gusta visitar el pabellón destinado a recibir las nuevas vidas que llegan al mundo. El joven líder puede dedicar largos minutos observando con fascinación a los recién nacidos, tocando suavemente con uno de sus dedos las sonrosadas y tersas mejillas de los bebés, sonriéndose al percibir ese aroma tan especial que tienen los pequeñitos y que aún no han perdido a pesar de haber visto la primera luz hace unas horas.

Los diminutos humanos le recuerdan en cierta forma a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, ese pensamiento dibuja una sonrisa llena de ternura en el semblante del hermano mayor. Se pregunta cual de todos esos angelitos será una de las pocas personas que cambian el mundo, después de todo dentro de cada uno de ellos se encuentra la promesa de un cambio para el bien de todos. Depositando un beso suave en la frente del bebé que observa, Leo de nuevo viaja a otro sitio.

El siguiente sitio que visita es una de las costas a la que los humanos rara vez acuden. Le encanta ver el suave tono de azul que tiene el agua, el cual se confunde con el azul del firmamento, sobre todo en la línea donde parece que se funden ambos. El rugido del mar, la fuerza con la que las olas se estrellan en las rocas que se encuentran debajo de sus pies llenando el ambiente del frescor marino, lo llenan de humildad al encontrarse ante la fuerza de la naturaleza. Los humanos pueden creer en varias ocasiones que pueden doblegar el bravío poder de los elementos, ¡cuánta ingenuidad!

Sumergiéndose en el océano puede observar toda la vida marina. Recordando una de las lecciones del Einstein del grupo, puede comprender el motivo por el cual toda la vida en el planeta proviene del mar, es el lugar más propicio para ello. Después de nadar por unos minutos entre los bancos de peces multicolores que forman un arcoíris viviente y haber apreciado la belleza inigualable de un arrecife de coral, el espíritu de Leo cambia de nuevo de lugar.

Esta escala en el viaje está dedicada a la selva en Centroamérica donde Leo entrenó durante varios meses, alejado de su familia. Los recuerdos de la soledad que lo invadía eran llevaderos sólo por las experiencias nuevas que Leonardo tenía la oportunidad de experimentar todos los días. Todo ese hermoso ecosistema lleno de vida y diversidad le demostraba diariamente que la vida, no importa cómo, se abre paso a pesar de todo.

Las hermosas mariposas, flores, frondosos árboles, insectos y animales le enseñaron que toda existencia en el planeta es sagrada. Todos forman parte del todo y aún el más pequeño ser vivo debe ser tratado con respeto. También pudo darse cuenta en varias ocasiones que la belleza en la naturaleza va de la mano con el peligro. Muchas de las flores que atraían con sus aromas y sus brillantes colores, eran venenosas, al igual que varios insectos y animales. Razón de más para profesar el debido respeto.

Leonardo se despide de la hermosa selva prometiendo visitarla de nuevo en la próxima oportunidad. Siguiente parada: Un enorme invernadero. El lugar fue construido por un grupo de granjeros que unieron fuerzas para construirlo. En su interior se siembran varios tipos de verduras y flores. Todas las plantas son cultivadas con esmero, dedicación y amor. Pronto toda la cosecha habrá de alimentar a todos los habitantes de una pequeña villa cerca de unas montañas donde la luz solar no es tan pródiga como en los países que se encuentran en los meridianos del planeta. Todos en la villa son muy unidos, a pesar de no poseer riquezas, todos cuidan unos de otros en ese rincón apartado del mundo.

A Leo le agrada ver la optimista unanimidad que todos los habitantes poseen. Todo ello se refleja en las plantas que han crecido en todo su esplendor. Acercándose a ellas puede apreciar el gran tamaño de las verduras y su apariencia apetitosa, sin duda alguna todos los nutrientes que poseen mantendrán en óptimas condiciones la salud de todos.

Acercándose al lugar donde crecen las flores, puede observar los variados e intensos colores de todas ellas. Las rosas despiden un aroma tan seductor que no puede resistirse a acercar su rostro a una de ellas aspirando suavemente la fragancia de la reina de las flores, los suaves pétalos entran en contacto por un segundo con su piel, proporcionándole un goce tan intenso que se olvida por un momento del tiempo, cierra sus ojos para que las sensaciones sean aún más profundas. Al abrirlos sabe que sin duda, algún día, la humanidad alcanzará una perfecta armonía… El adolescente mira con esperanza a su alrededor.

Leonardo se dispone a cambiar de lugar, esta vez se encuentra a varios kilómetros sobre la superficie del planeta, se encuentra fuera de la atmósfera. Comienza a alejarse más y más rumbo a nuestro satélite natural. Una vez ahí, de pie en la superficie lunar, se puede observar claramente todo el planeta. Esa vista le da perspectiva. En realidad no somos más que un microscópico punto en el cosmos. Navegando, pareciera que a la deriva, por toda la inmensidad del universo.

Pero es en este pequeño punto en el espacio donde Leonardo ha visto la luz, primero la de la vida, después la de la conciencia e inteligencia. El instinto animal que lo ha acompañado siempre al haber nacido como una tortuga, ha evolucionado dentro de él hasta convertirse en un gran instrumento para comprender aún más profundamente el amor y, aunque parezca contradictorio, el raciocinio.

Mientras algunas de las mentes científicas más prominentes del mundo aún debaten sobre la existencia de vida inteligente fuera de nuestro sistema solar, Leo sabe que hay muchas más especies inteligentes en el cosmos: los utroms, los triceratons… y otras dimensiones como el Nexo de Batalla. La vida se encuentra en todas partes y en cantidades generosas.

Tal vez Leonardo y su familia no lleguen nunca a ver el fin que el destino tiene reservado para la humanidad pero algo es seguro, ellos harán lo que esté a su alcance para hacer de la ciudad donde viven, un sitio un poco más seguro para vivir. Enfrentarse día a día al peligro, arriesgándose a enfrentar la estupidez humana convertida en odio o avaricia, es realmente agotador… peligroso… pero no tiene miedo de morir, pues sabe que su transición de la vida a la muerte habrá de ser sólo un cambio; todo lo que ocurre en el universo es sólo una transformación.

Súbitamente, sobre la superficie de la luna, se puede advertir como una enorme sombra se acerca lentamente a él. Leonardo dirige su mirada hacia lo que se encuentra a su espalda y lo primero que ve es un dragón.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta el joven líder, sorprendido de sentir que hay algo familiar en el imponente dragón de color verde-azul.

"Yo, soy tú." Responde el enorme ser.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, has llegado a un nivel en el cual has podido ver la forma evolucionada que tiene tu espíritu en otra dimensión, tu avatar. Dentro de poco tiempo tú y tus hermanos habrán de enfrentarse a la más grande amenaza que ha visto el mundo."

"¿Cuál amenaza?"

"Una tan grande que habrán de verse en grandes dificultades si no siguen los entrenamientos de grandes maestros que los buscarán dentro de poco. Tendrán que dar muestras de un gran valor y capacidad. Sé que muy pronto tú y yo habremos de formar un solo ser, un ser lo suficientemente poderoso para poder guiar a los demás en esta última batalla. Sigue entrenando tu cuerpo y tu espíritu; cuanto más crezcas, más poderoso me volveré. Hasta entonces, Leonardo…"

Después de despedirse el enorme dragón se desvanece dejando al joven líder pensando sobre lo que habrán de enfrentar. Pero el ninja de azul se sonríe con optimismo, su confianza en sus hermanos es infinita, aunque la confianza en sus propias capacidades sufra algunas sacudidas de vez en cuando, sabe que si todos se esfuerzan, podrán lograr lo que sea.

Justo en el momento en que pensaba que ya era hora de volver, una voz se escucha claramente en su mente, su sentido del oído en su cuerpo físico ha percibido el sonido, es una voz inconfundible.

"¡LEOOOOOO! ¡YA VÁMONOS! ¡ES HORA DE PATRULLAR!" Se escucha la vivaz voz de su hermano más joven.

Antes de que Mikey llegue a su habitación Leonardo cierra los ojos y en un segundo su espíritu se ha fundido una vez más con su forma mundana. Logra abrir sus ojos antes de que la traviesa tortuga llegue. De inmediato se escucha cuando Mikey llama suavemente a la puerta y sin esperar la venia, entra.

"Leo… ¡ups! Perdona… ¿te interrumpí?" Pregunta Mikey al darse cuenta que su hermano está sentado en el piso con sus piernas cruzadas.

"No Mikey, no te preocupes, ya he terminado." Le sonríe el mayor al más chico, mientras apaga la vela y se pone de pie.

"A veces no sé cómo es que puedes meditar por tanto tiempo Leo, es taaaaan aburrido… "

Leonardo sólo responde con una sonrisa, después de todo cuando su pequeño hermano alcance el mismo nivel que él, lo comprenderá todo. De improviso Leonardo siente los dos brazos de Mikey a su alrededor, abrazándolo. Mikey recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor. El líder se sorprende un poco al principio pero eso no le impide corresponder al cariñoso gesto de su pequeño hermano, abrazándolo también.

"¿Qué te sucede Mikey? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta el mayor sin separarse del más chico.

"Si Leo, estoy bien, pero de pronto sentí que estabas preocupado por algo y quise recordarte que estamos todos aquí, no importa lo que pase, enfrentaremos juntos todos los peligros." Responde Mikey antes de levantar su cara para mirar a Leonardo con ojos alegres, una mirada que puede infundir la ternura en quien sea.

"No te preocupes hermanito," replica Leonardo sonriéndose con orgullo al darse cuenta que el nivel de espiritualidad en su hermanito ha aumentado significativamente, "tú mismo lo has dicho, cuando suceda, lo enfrentaremos juntos." Terminó el mayor abrazando con fuerza, una vez más, al travieso. "Ahora vámonos, tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que los demás se impacienten."

"¡Si!" Mikey se separa de Leo dando saltitos, apresurándose a bajar al primer piso.

"Llegará el día en que los viajes que llevo a cabo, nunca más sean solitarios, mis hermanos me acompañarán…"

Leo baja, se reúne con los chicos y todos se van. La última brizna de ceniza de la varita de incienso cae al piso. Como una novia completamente enamorada, la fragancia impregna toda la habitación del joven líder esperando el regreso de Leonardo, la siguiente sesión de meditación, el siguiente pequeño viaje al cosmos.

**FIN**


End file.
